Aladdin
by PenInHand9
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny find a mysterious lamp that sends them into a world of enchantment and danger. R&R! rated T for extreme caution.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Aladdin, but do you really need me to say that?

Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear /Where it's flat and immense

If they don't like your face /And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes.

Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy reader.

Please, please, come closer. Too close, a little too close. There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break, will not- it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Ah, still good. Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of four young peoples' lives. Ones who like this lamp were more than what they seemed. Diamonds in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a bright spring day, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where four of its students stumble upon this adventure.

"Hermione, where are you taking us?" Ron Weasley complained. He was beginning to regret throwing on the heavy black school robes as the stone hallways grew warmer. Hermione Granger huffed in irritation.

"I already told you, it's a surprise!" She shifted her bag to the other shoulder and trudged on.

"It's the first nice day in a week, and you're dragging us around the _inside_ of the castle! Ow!" Ron cursed as a hand made contact with the back of his head. His sister, Ginny rolled her eyes as she withdrew her hand. Harry Potter walked quietly beside the other three, content to listen to the rather violent conversation than be apart of it. The year had been very busy for them, what with Ron, Hermione, and himself now up to their ears in sixth year curriculum, and Ginny in her OWL year. Today they finally had a free Saturday and wanted to make the most of it. Then Hermione discovered something which sent them on the group's castle expedition. Harry pushed up his sleeves against the unusually warm temperature. He secretly hoped it wouldn't take too long, he had vaguely mused on going for a swim in the lake.

"Ah, here we are," Hermione exclaimed. Harry blinked. In front of them was a large, old wooden door that he was sure hadn't been there before. It was a rich brown, with ornate carvings snaking along the border. With a heave, Hermione opened it.

"Well… this is a surprise. A _library_," Ron sneered. Hermione frowned at him then walked in.

"I found it last night on my home from dinner. Isn't it interesting?" she asked, her voice echoing off of high ceilings. Ginny followed her in, gazing around. Sunlight poured in from the many windows, turning her long hair fiery. Harry too looked around.

"Er- yeah, Hermione. Really cool," Harry said, feeling someone should answer. She beamed at him then turned to Ron.

"You could at least come in you know." Ron smirked and stayed in the door. With a groan of frustration, she threw her hands in the air, then walked to the far wall, scanning the books. Harry glared at Ron.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. Harry jerked his head towards Hermione. "Fine." He walked after her, muttering all the way.

Harry shook his head, turning to share a look with Ginny, only to find her gone. She had wandered over to a small round table in the center of the room. Harry walked over and looked over her shoulder. The table was the same wood and held the same carvings as the door. Onits surfacewas a blue silk pillow and nestled daintily on top of it was an old, rusted lamp.

"What d'ya suppose it's here for?" Ginny breathed, in awe of the ancient piece. Harry looked at her, not sure what had her so enthralled. Or why she was whispering.

"I dunno." She hesitated, then picked it up. Nothing happened. Harry raised an eyebrow, not impressed. Ginny squinted at it.

"I think there's writing on it, but I can't read it. Stupid rust." She lifted a hand and scrubbed at its side.

Suddenly, the lamp shot out of her hands and into the air above the table. A strong wind came out of no where, blowing Ginny's hair in Harry's face. Books flapped open, the curtains on the windows fluttered wildly.

"What's going on!" Ron yelled against the freak gale in the library. Hermione and him ran over ducking to avoid the occasional flying book. Harry felt grit fill his mouth and spat. Sand! He wondered. Where did that come from?

Ginny stared at the lamp, transfixed. Without warning, she felt an invisible force pull her forward. She struggled, grinding her heels into the stone floor. It did no good. She came closer and closer and-.

"Ginny!" Harry cried when she disappeared. Ron and Hermione felt the pull to and stumbled into each other, emitting twin cries of pain, before they too were gone.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry was now frantic. They were gone! Not knowing what to do, he felt a force push him forward. Harry ran towards the lamp, intent on finding his friends, and disappeared as well.

With one last rush, the winds died down. The displaced books flew back to their places, the curtains stilled. The old lamp floated gracefully down to settle on its pillow, the room looked once again as if it hadn't been disturbed in centuries.

A/N: wow, didn't see that one coming, did ya? I'll update soon! And please feel free to R&R…


	2. Camels and sheep and guards, oh my!

a/n: Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks to HakushoRurouni and Stylin'Fire for the reviews and ideas. Well here's the disclaimer again:

Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter or Aladdin, even though I really, really want to!

Harry groaned, feeling stiff all over. His four-poster had never felt so hard and uncomfortable. Rolling over, he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a… camel?

With a start, Harry sprang (a/n: sprung?) to his feet and looked wildly around. He was in the midst of what seemed to be a market place. A worn dirt road was lined with brown brick buildings. It seemed vendors were everywhere, yelling praises of their wares. Camels, sheep, and other various animals were milling around freely, Harry seemed to have woken up in one of the herds. People of all races, though most tanned and dark haired, filled the street, bartering and bargaining in various languages.

"Harry?" Ron emerged from the animals, looking dazed. He was dressed oddly. He had a sort of cloth hat, which wound around and partially covered his bright hair, was bare-chested but for a patched purple vest, and dirty, though once white, loose pants that ended mid-calf. Between hooves and dust, Harry glimpsed bare feet.

It was too much for poor Harry. Between the odd dress, and watching him pop up from amid the livestock, he couldn't stifle a laugh. Ron scowled.

"Think I'm bad? Take a look in the mirror, mate." Harry glanced down, surprised. Indeed, he was wearing similar pants and vest (though the vest was green), and was bare foot. However, rather than the cloth hat, Harry found he wore a ridiculous little fez. Shrugging, he plopped it back on his head.

"I don't suppose you know where we are then?" Harry asked hopefully. His hopes were dashed when Ron shook his head.

"Haven't the foggiest." He scratched his head, then gazed just over Harry's left shoulder. "What's that?" Harry turned. A sign was posted on the wall behind him. Together they managed to wade through the flock, which decided only _after_ the strange boys were out that it was time to move on.

The paper looked newly made, and contained two pictures that strongly reminded Harry of mug shots. The weird thing was, the pictures were of Ron and him. Below Ron's picture was the name 'Aladdin', beneath Harry's was the name 'Abu'. Above both of them, very large, clear letters spelled 'WANTED'. Harry gulped. Ron groaned.

"Great! This is just great! We have no idea where we are, we look stupid, your name's Abu, _and we're wanted for arrest--_!"

"And we have no idea where Hermione and Ginny are." Harry added.

"And we have no idea where Hermione and Ginny are!" Ron fumed, "How could this possibly get any worse?"

"Get them!" a loud voice cried behind them.

"You had to ask," Harry muttered, and they took off in the opposite direction. Harry glanced back. Four large, burly guards were after them. Four large, burly guards with _swords _were after them. Bugger. Gasping, the two boys sprinted into the crowd. No luck. You just don't stand in the way of a guy with a sword. The street turned a sharp corner. Rounding it, Harry felt an arm reach out and snatch his sleeve. He tumbled sideways into an ally, picking up a delightful mouthful of dust on the way. He heard Ron swearing angrily beside him.

"Thank goodness I found you two!" Harry lost the urge to want to throttle the hooded stranger.

"'ermione?" Ron gasped out. "Where d'ya come from?"

"Nevermind that now," she whispered, fingering her hood nervously.

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked as she helped them up.

"Not exactly, but I have a theory. This place seems to replicate the story of 'Aladdin'—"

"Ron isn't that your name?" Harry interrupted, his brain trying to remember any of the stories he had heard his aunt tell Dudley. In the shadow of the building Harry couldn't tell, but Harry was sure Hermione turned pink.

"Yea, that's what the sign said." he mused.

"Sign?" Hermione questioned. Ron puffed out his chest and smirked.

"Why, haven't you heard? Me 'n Harry, here, we're wanted for arrest. Oof!" His macho image fell flat when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, how does the story go?" Hermione thought a moment.

"Well, Aladdin finds a genie who grants him three wishes. With its help," she now was definitely blushing, "he gets the princess to fall in love him and they live happily ever after. I think there's more to it, I just can't remember." Ron looked relieved.

"Is that all? I just have to get some princess to fall in love with me and then we go home?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, do you know who she is then?" Hermione was practically glowing red, Harry observed in amusement.

"Er—well, see, the princess—"

"GOTCHA! Thought you could get away street rats?" Strong arms wrapped around Harry and Ron's necks. They struggled but it didn't do any good. Hermione pounded at the guards.

"Let them go!" she cried. The captain laughed.

"What do we have here? A street mouse?" He flung her to the ground. Ron growled through the gag in his mouth. Hermione stood again furious.

"Let them go!" she repeated, whipping off her hood to reveal a delicate crown perched in her hair. "By order of the Princess."

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Hmmm… what d'ya think of character arrangement so far? I'll update soon, but nagging me always helps! R&R!


	3. Don't talk to crazy old guys

A/N: Three chappies up! Who knows how many to go! Remember, reviews are REALLY appreciated here, and thanks to those who gave me some. I suppose I'll play the disclaimer again-

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own HP or Aladdin.

"Hermione's the princess?" Ron said for the fiftieth time, sagging against the wall. The guard, surprised at seeing the princess in the marketplace, was much more polite, but still refused to let Harry and Ron go free. He said that she had to take it up with someone called Jafar. Harry had no clue who that was, but he did know that it meant they were still stuck. The dungeon was dark, moist, and he was sure he had seen rats scurrying through the shadows. Merlin, he hoped they were rats.

"Yeah Ron, I think we've established that," Harry muttered, warily eying the thin porridge they were given. Ron continued to stare in disbelief at the far wall, as if it had done him some horrible, personal wrong.

"HERMIONE'S THE BLOODY PRINCESS!" Harry winced and rubbed his ear, trying to regain his hearing. He sighed in exasperation.

"Do you have a point here?" he finally asked, once he was sure he was not deaf. Ron turned his open mouthed expression (Harry vaguely wondered whether dust had collected there yet.) towards Harry, now, panic showing in his eyes.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" he whispered, "Aladdin's got to make the princess fall in love with him. I'VE GOT TO MAKE HERMIONE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" Harry shrugged, knowing it was bound to happen anyway. Poor Ron hadn't seen that fact yet.

"Yeah…" Harry said slowly, wondering what the problem was. Ron seemed to have lost power to speak for a moment, mouth moving wordlessly. He found his voice quickly though, ears red, face white.

"But, but how am I- I mean, she doesn't, well what am I…?" Ron trailed off; talking to himself, while Harry realized someone was missing.

"Hey Ron, where's Ginny?" He was worried, they hadn't seen her since she had disappeared from that library in Hogwarts. Ron waved his hand vaguely.

"She'll probably turn up later in the story," he muttered, protective brother instincts overshadowed by his panic. Harry pondered this, having not ever heard the story; he didn't know any of the characters.

A hacking cough interrupted his thoughts. From a shadowed corner an old man appeared. He was dressed in rags, hunched over, and supported by a gnarled wooden cane. He was bald with a tangled white beard, pockmarked skin, and an insane glint in his yellow eyes. Harry stiffened and Ron was shaken out of his worried comatose.

"Who are you?" Ron questioned, and the old man snickered.

"Now don't ye be worried bout me lads. I just be an old man offering a couple o' lads like yerself a chance at… _treasure._" he wheezed. Harry raised a brow in suspicion.

"What kind of treasure?" he challenged cautiously. The beggar cackled in glee.

"Have ye never heard of the genie of the lamp?" he leered. Harry shook his head, but Ron's head shot up from where it had been resting wearily on his knees.

"Genie was it?" he echoed brightly, his interest piqued. The beard flipped in crazy patterns, its owner nodded so eagerly. "Give us a moment my good man." Ron said, standing and jauntily throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder. They turned towards the wall, heads bent.

"He's nuts," Harry didn't hesitate to say. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but did you hear what he said about the genie? Well, Hermione said that 'Aladdin finds a genie and it helps the princess fall in love with him.' This is it!" Harry wasn't convinced, but… if it got them out of there…

"Fine!" he whispered in defeat. Ron grinned and as one, they turned back to the beggar.

"Sir, we would be thrilled to aid you in your quest!" Ron told the old man. A strangled cheer echoed through the dungeon. The old man turned and poked a rock on the wall. A small passage opened.

"It begins." he murmured.

A/N: Awww poor Ronald! What's he gonna do? What's Hermione doing? Where's Ginny? Why am I asking these questions? I know the answers. Muahahahaha! R&R please!


	4. Sand, it's everywhere!

A/N: Ooh, four already, I'm soooo proud::tear: Anyway, here you go, and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Aladdin. 

Walking on sand was much harder than Harry thought. Walking on sand in the middle of the night, leading a horse that really didn't want to be there, with a panic stricken Ron and a crazy old man who kept cackling wildly at completely random times, was just as hard as it sounded. His feet sunk stubbornly into every rut, slipped down every dune, and tripped over every rare obstacle.

"Are we there yet?" Harry grunted, tugging on the horse's lead.

"Yes, yes, boy! Very close!" the man yelled above the wind. Ron tripped over a rock Harry had just managed to avoid, sending him sprawling on his face. Harry managed to hold back a chuckle as he curse and staggered to his feet. Suddenly the old man began to cackle (again). "This is it!" he hissed. Scrambling off the horse, he dug into his ragged cloak and pulled out two gold pieces, each what seemed to be half of a bug. Harry shook his head. Who was he to understand the workings of magic here? Shaking fingers placed the halves together. They began to glow, and without warning, flew over to a nearby dune. The bug dropped and dug into the sand. The earth shook and a cave emerged. Harry felt a hand on his back and he stumbled forward, the old git was practically dancing now. Harry and Ron stepped up to the gaping mouth. They glanced at each other, gulped audibly, and stepped in. When the cave didn't come down on them, they kept walking.

Their footsteps echoed and for awhile they crept, alert and tense. However, ten minutes bled into thirty, and one can only creep so long. Harry took to studying the walls. They were strange. Plain stone was carved to square off the tunnel, nothing out of the ordinary. However, especially this deep in the earth, Harry shouldn't have been able see anything. They had not thought to bring a torch, yet they could see as easily as if there were lights lining the walls. The light seemed to come from the stone itself.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a flash of color around the turn of the corner.

"Ron, did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

"Nothing," Harry let it drop, must've been his imagination. But coming around the next turn, he saw it again.

"There it goes again!"

"What? I didn't see anything."

"It was right there."

Ron gave him a pitying look. "I think your losing it, mate." Harry shook his head, frustrated. They continued on, Harry a bit more cautious now. After yet _another_ corner, Harry was met with the oddest thing he'd ever seen. Lying innocently, right in the middle of the passage, was colorful, ornate rug.

"Er… Ron?"

"Yeah, I see it." They walked closer, Harry bewildered, Ron considering. Making a revelation, Ron snapped his fingers and turned to Harry. "You know what this is?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"A carpet?" Harry said slowly.

"Yeah" Ron said, smirking. The carpet rose off the ground to hover behind him, "A _magic_ carpet."

Harry felt his mouth hang open. Clamping it shut, he managed to come up with a reaction.

"Wicked!"

"So wicked!" Ron echoed, and hopped onto it. Harry hesitantly got on as well. Without warning, it took off through the tunnel. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. It made the trip a great deal easier, but he preferred the sturdiness of his Firebolt.

Finally they arrived at what seemed to their destination. It was a huge cavern, the ceiling just barely visible. In the center was a pillar with crude stone steps leading up to it. At the top of the pillar, under a spotlight that seemed to come from no where, was the lamp they had seen in the library. The carpet stopped at the foot of the stairway. Harry gave Ron a light shove.

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

"Why me?"

"Because," Harry smirked, "you're Aladdin." Ron scowled, and started up the stairs, muttering. "I'll keep the carpet running," Harry called helpfully. Ron didn't turn, only lifted his hand in a rude gesture. Harry laughed.

Ron climbed to the top and stopped just before the lamp. Holding his breath, he grasped the lamp and picked it up. Nothing happened, Ron sighed. All of a sudden, a giant _crack!_ echoedthroughout the cavern. The ground shook; rocks began tumbling from the unseen ceiling. Wheeling around, Ron sprinted down the crumbling stairs.

He leapt onto the carpet, yelling, "GO, GO, GO!" They were out of there! The carpet shot into the tunnel, through the endless twists and turns, avoiding the heavier rocks. Harry found a new found appreciation for magic carpets. Suddenly they shot into open space. The mouth of the cave appeared high above, hard to discern through the tumbling rubble. They were almost there! Then, five feet from it, a boulder slammed into them, taking the carpet with it. "JUMP!" Ron cried. He reached and just managed to catch the ledge of the first step. Harry missed and grabbed Ron's foot. The old man appeared.

"Give me the lamp!" he shrieked.

"No! Help us up!"

"Give me the lamp!"

"I can't hold on!" The man snarled and took out a long crooked knife. In panic, Ron let go.

They plummeted into the abyss.

The mouth of the cave collapsed, leaving the old man alone in the desert. He ripped off his beard, revealing a middle aged face. Jafar.

"NO! I was so close!" he howled. "NO!"

A/N: Heheheheh! Cliffie! (of course you could watch the movie, but that would kill it!) Anyway, I tweaked the cave scene a bit, but I think it turned out okay. R&R (I will not stop saying this till more people review!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sooooooooooo sorry, I've been super busy! Here's the next chappie----

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's said, I know.

"Seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five…" Hermione counted, trudging up the endless steps of the palace. She put a hand to her hair and grimaced. Remembering her purposeful air as she had left her room was hard when she was huffing and puffing from the sheer _size_ of the palace. Hogwarts could fit at least three times in here! she mused. Hermione finally came to a large door. She stopped to regain her 'princess' act.

Harry and Ron were counting on her. Take it up with Jafar, indeed! Calming herself, Hermione smoothed her long bell shaped skirt and tugged at her satin, stomach bearing top. Hermione had to admit the outfit was a bit flattering for her, but after an hour spent searching her closets (she had several! Go princess!), this had been the most modest. She couldn't help admitting that the lavender color matched her coloring well or how lovely the amethyst in the tiara looked in her fly away hair. Normally Hermione was no where near a girly-girl, on the contrary, she barely had time to look in the mirror at all, but among all the elegance she felt… pretty.

Feeling more collected, she charged into Jafar's rooms ready for a battle. It was a little deflating that he wasn't _there_. Hermione rubbed her temples in annoyance. She didn't have time for this. Not only did she have to get the boys out of jail, she had to worry about the fact that she had no clue where Ginny was, and to top it off, she was supposed to fall in love with Ron! Hermione blushed. Not that that would be too hard, but… the whole thing was just ridiculous!

Hermione looked at the room around her. The least she could do was get to know this Jafar character. The only thing she remembered was that he was the bad guy. But what was his edge? Did he use magic? Or was he simply a very conniving muggle? The room was some sort of workshop. A large table in the middle held an overlarge hour glass and an assortment of other instruments, but she couldn't tell whether they were scientific or magical. A counter along the back wall held papers and maps, of which Hermione could not read. They were in Arabic, she decided. Beside the counter was an odd staff. It was bronze or brass, smooth and tall, and at the top was a hooded cobra, eerily realistic. Its eyes glittered and flickered red in the lamplight, mesmerizing Hermione. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand to touch it. Just as her fingertips were millimeters from its surface, two things happened. First the ruby eyes flashed, causing spots to fill hers. Second, a loud, croaky squawk shattered the quiet.

When her eyes cleared, Hermione turned and saw an old battered parrot on a crude wooden perch. He fixed one yellowed eye on her, and Hermione gulped. She fled the room quickly, pausing three flights of stairs later and leaning on the wall. Gasping, she remembered what happened with the snakes eyes, and her face took a grim tone. Jafar was a sorcerer.

"Princess?" an oily voice asked, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. She spun, straightened, and tried to look like royalty.

A tall man stood not ten feet from her (how did I not hear him? she wondered). Hermione guessed that this was Jafar. He stood regally, draped in the maroon robes and tall hat of an advisor. He appeared to be mid forties, with the sallow skin of a scholar, and a dark beard and moustache that curled in a greasy hook. He gave off the aura of a clever mind and twisted plans. He smiled patronizingly at Hermione. She brushed it off and got right to the point.

"Why did you have those boys arrested?" she accused. The patronizing look remained and Hermione was now slightly annoyed by it.

"Why, for kidnapping the princess of course!" he said as if it were obvious.

"They didn't kidnap me!" Hermione cried, "I, er-- ran away." Jafar's face turned mournful.

"Oh, I wish I would have known. I would have never…" He glanced her way. Hermione felt her heart stop.

"Never would have what?" she asked, though she desperately didn't want to hear.

"They were executed at dawn." he replied, sounding sickeningly fake.

Hermione didn't notice. She couldn't hear anything but the growing roaring in her ears. Her body felt cold, she couldn't seem to breathe properly.

"What…what did you say?" Even her lips felt numb.

"They're dead. I'm so sorry princess," he said softly, sliding a bony hand on her shoulder. Hermione's stomach would've rolled in she could feel anything. "But after all, they were only street rats." Something in Hermione snapped. She jerked out of Jafa's grip.

"How could you," she hissed. Then, putting all her pain into it, she hit him, right in that sick smile. Blinded by tears, she ran from the room, through the maze of hallways to her bedroom.

Diving onto a ridiculously huge and lavished bed, she grabbed one of the many silk pillows and poured her heart into it.

A/N: I'll update soon, but in the meantime, you may amuse yourselves by clicking the nice button next to the 'Submit Review'. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Harry groaned and rolled over. Never in his life had his four-poster been so uncomfortable, he could've sworn he was sleeping on rocks. Cracking one eye open, Harry gave a start in surprise. Rocks, indeed! He was in some kind of cave, lit by only thin, watery light coming from a hole in the ceiling.

Everything came back to Harry in a rush- desert, lamp, and Ron. Ron! Harry glanced around and sure enough, Ron was snoring about three feet away. Stretching out his leg, Harry just managed to poke the redhead with his foot.

"Gerroff Fred… I dun wanna kiss a spider," he grunted then flopped onto his other side. Harry snorted and kicked him harder. Ron shot up.

"Fred, I told you—"

"I know, I know, no kissing spiders!" Harry laughed at his friend's bewildered expression.

"Harry, what's going…?" Ron started, then broke off as he too remembered what happened. "Aw man, I thought it was a dream."

Harry nodded, and felt something brush his head. Glancing up, he saw the magic carpet hovering above him.

"How're we going to get out of here? Even Carpet couldn't fit through _that_ hole," Harry said, jerking his head up to where the light came in. Ron looked lost a moment, then he smiled.

"Harry, we can do anything! We've got the lamp!" He stood and felt his pockets. "Where'd it go?" Carpet jumped in excitement and pointed to where it stood perfectly on a nearby rock. Ron gave a relieved sigh and picked it up. Harry stood as well, nervously bracing for anything unexpected. Ron rubbed the lamp.

At first nothing happened, then suddenly the lamp shot out of his hands. The boys ducked, watching in awe. Billowing gold smoke emerged from it, and a vague outline appeared in it.

"It's about time you guys got here!" a familiar voice chimed. A _very_ familiar voice. Harry blinked in astonishment.

"_Ginny?_" The smoke cleared, revealing long red hair and a mischievous grin.

"The one and only!" she laughed.

"You're the genie?" Ron managed.

"Semi phenomenal, nearly cosmic genie, yes." She rolled her eyes in exasperation at Ron's still gaping face. "Honestly, Ron, when did you think I'd show up?" Ron stuttered a moment, but Harry had stopped listening, for the smoke cleared, revealing exactly what she was wearing. Ginny's hair was pulled into a high ponytail and large gold hoops hung in her ears. A red, stomach-baring top lined with gold trim revealed a tiny ruby stone set in her belly button. Her pants were also red, long, and loose, held up with a gold sash tied around her hips. On her feet were golden shoes with curled-up toes. Harry blinked. Ginny looked so… exotic.

He blushed and scrambled to catch up with the conversation. Ron had also overcome his shock. So what if Ginny was sitting cross-legged in mid air? …The boys were going to have a hard time getting used to this.

Ginny clapped her hands together briskly.

"Now, Ron, what're you going to do about Hermione?"

"How do you know about that?" he sputtered. Ginny sighed and snapped her fingers. A heavily gilded book appeared in her hands. "Wandless magic," she said at Ron and Harry's startled expressions, "isn't it great?" She licked her finger, then rifled through the book, her expression so studious that Harry fought back a laugh.

"Aladdin and Abu get arrested…. escape with the help of Jafar who is disguised as a crazy old man…. Get trapped in the cave with the genie… Wow, Hermione thinks your dead," she said, puzzled.

Ron grabbed the book from her hands and Ginny gave an angry huff. Ron didn't notice, and Harry saw his eyes widened.

"Whoa…" he choked out, and his ears turned an impressive shade of red. Harry glanced over his shoulder. Hermione was sobbing into a pillow. She looked pretty, wearing some kind of purple dress that also bared her stomach. Harry smirked at Ron, who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Why does she think we're dead?" Harry asked. Ginny snatched back the book and skimmed the page.

"The princess hurries to confront Jafar, blah, blah, blah… Here we go, Jafar said he had you were executed for 'kidnapping the princess'." She shrugged and closed the book which promptly disappeared. "Oh yea, Ron, you have three wishes."

This seemed to wake him up. Harry looked warily at Ron's suddenly gleeful face.

"So you have to call me master, right?" Ron looked as if Christmas had come early. Ginny winced.

"How about I call you nothing and you can keep your arms?" Ron shrugged then looked thoughtful. Then he put on a mocking grin.

"_Semi_ phenomenal, _nearly_ cosmic? Sounds terribly _powerful_." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think Harry?" Harry sputtered as Ginny began looking murderous, but Ron didn't stop. "I mean, she's a girl. Ginny I bet you couldn't even get us out of this cave!" Harry saw where this was going and was both amazed at Ron's cleverness, and in dread of what Ginny would do to him.

Ginny, who was steadily turning red, snapped.

"Oh yea! Watch this!" And with that she grabbed both boys by the collars and exploded up and out of the cave, the carpet tailing behind.


End file.
